


Promise

by Xygdrasil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xygdrasil/pseuds/Xygdrasil
Summary: A growl that she did not know she was capable of ripped from her throat, pained and filled with insatiable rage. Anger at herself for what she had become. For what she could only watch as though a helpless bystander, yet be the cause of sorrow and fear at the same time. The guilt of it weighed heaviest against her. Frustrated, she screamed once more, desperately trying to free herself from this damned curse.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 30





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Survivor of the Curse, a Marianne themed zine!

Visions of red and sounds of flesh tearing apart overwhelmed her senses, dominating over the sounds of screaming and sobbing being forced into the background. Unfamiliar voices begged for their lives. Others screamed at the horror they saw before them. She could feel sharp pin pricks against her skin as others chose to stand their ground and fight back, only to be crushed within mere seconds. She had no control over anything, yet she was forced to sit in agonizing paralysis as it continued.

"...anne."

Pressure. She could feel something trying to pull her out, but to no avail. The thundering of heavy footsteps reverberated throughout her body, trying to escape the feeling. Another tug. Out of reflex, she could feel something that was her, yet not quite her, lash out. Claws sunk into flesh, tearing apart, yet still shallow. A familiar scream of pain resounded around her, yet she could not stop. The footsteps continued, away from the scream. She ran further and further away, afraid of the source. Afraid of herself. Afraid of what would happen if she didn't keep moving. She had to keep moving. Further and further and further away into the depths of the abyss. And yet...

"...rianne!"

Yet it was persistent. A heavier tug, this time she could feel the weight and warmth of another. However, the more she came to realize that sensation, the stronger everything else became. The vibrations rattled her bones. The screams and sobs deafened her. She could not get that familiar scream out of her head. The guilt of knowing she had hurt someone dear to her... A growl that she did not know she was capable of ripped from her throat, pained and filled with insatiable rage. Anger at herself for what she had become. For what she could only watch as though a helpless bystander, yet be the cause of sorrow and fear at the same time. The guilt of it weighed heaviest against her. Frustrated, she screamed once more, desperately trying to free herself from this damned curse.

"Marianne!"

The blue-haired woman startled awake, tears silently streaming. She breathed heavily, her frantic eyes searching around. Blanketed in darkness, she found solace in the moonlight that shone through the window, her eyes naturally following its line to its source. Pink hair glistened in its pathway as a calloused hand reached up to wipe her tears and rested against her cheek.

"Marianne, are you alright?" a soft voice whispered directly into her ear, running a shiver through her body. It wasn't unpleasant.

"H-Hilda?" she whispered back, slowly becoming fully aware of the strong yet gentle arms that embraced her and the sweet scent of perfume. Fully turning her head, she accidentally grazed Hilda's nose with her own as their eyes met. "S-sorry." she mumbled, flinching back, instinctively trying to move away. The arms around her tensed, keeping her steady and not allowing her to escape. They pulled her back in, and Marianne could not find it in herself to resist. A hand moved to her cheek, causing her to turn her downcast gaze back to gentle pink eyes.

"It was just a nightmare." A nightmare? Marianne tried to search those eyes for the truth, but only found a gentle smile meant only for her. She relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't realize was being held in. "Don't worry, just rest." Only then did Marianne notice the exhaustion in her voice, the dark bags that hung under her eyes. She's usually so radiant and cheerful that she didn't realize it before. Guilt hung heavily in her gut as she moved in closer, wrapping her arms around her as she tucked herself beneath Hilda's chin. Her hands grazed something familiar on Hilda's back. Dread filled the pit of her belly as she began to realize what Hilda tried to hide.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, silly?" Hilda giggled at her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." she repeated, burying her face into her collarbone, planting a kiss. "So- sor- hic- sorry." She apologized over and over again as tears began to form once more. Between each 'sorry,' she peppered Hilda with kisses until she felt her tangle their legs together. Before she could pull her head back to look at her, Hilda embraced her tightly against her, leaning her head down to plant a kiss of her own on the crown of her head.

"It's all right. I'm here." Hilda murmured, voice as sweet as the perfume she wore. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Marianne could not stem her tears, so she simply opted to bury her face into her chest, unable to resist curling up against her comforting warmth. Hilda coaxed her through, stroking her hair gently as she murmured sweet nothings into her ear. Soon, the sobbing quelled, and Hilda could feel the relaxed rhythm of Marianne's breath. She let out a relieved sigh, wincing slightly as Marianne unconsciously caressed the claw marks across her back. She held her just a bit tighter at that before kissing the top of her head once more.

"I won't let you hurt yourself, or anyone else again. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the full zine (which is free, by the way c:) here: @InvincibleZine
> 
> Come say hi! I don't bite (much):  
> @strayxyg or @xygdrasil (personal/random shenanigans)


End file.
